Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/27 December 2014
11:42 jestę znowu 11:43 coś mnie ominęło? 11:43 nic 11:44 lolz 11:44 ale pociski xD 11:44 popłaczę się chyba (nie moge) 11:45 :) 11:49 ble 11:49 Kochanie? 11:49 Skarbie? 11:50 jezu nie mogę xD 11:50 oni se pewnie tam siedzą i mają polewkę, bo tacy fajni są xD 11:50 weszłyśmy chyba do burdelu, a nie do pokoju 11:51 ogólnie tak wygląda każdy ładniejszy pokój 11:51 na imvu ciężko ogarniętych ludzi znaleźć 11:51 11:51 wat 11:51 "nakupciać na parapet" jprdl (nie moge) 11:52 11:52 babka klozetowa jezu xD 11:52 Nya mi ostatnio opowiadała o takiej xD 11:54 xD 11:54 wgl oni to se jeszcze myślą 11:54 że wy to jesteście takie gimby 11:55 takie chłopaczki co myślą, że są fajni xD 11:55 (lol) 11:55 kocham bycie trollem 11:55 x 11:55 x'D 12:00 i jakie wnioski? 12:01 Że oni są małoletni 12:01 I nie uczą się w szkole 12:01 pipnąć xD 12:02 JPRDL 12:02 ONI MYŚLĄ, ŻE JESTEŚMY RAZEM 12:02 hahahah xD 12:02 no bo się tak zgadaliście razem xD 12:02 ale to jest ten typ ludzi 12:03 Nie moja wina, że razem gadamy 12:03 co nie odróżnia posiadania podobnych poglądów od bycia kims kto sie dobrze zna itp 12:03 np jeżeli ktośtaki widzi chłopaka i dziewczynę razem gdzieś to od razu mysli "para: 12:04 a to przeciez moze byc kumpel i kumpela 12:04 może to brat i siostra 12:04 może to kuzyn siostry matki chrzestnej 12:04 xD 12:04 a może to ludzie co się nienawidzą 12:04 niektórzy są bardzo ograniczeni xD 12:04 x'D 12:10 wgl jak to się zaczęło? 12:11 nie wiem 12:11 to ciuchawawaw to miała być chichuhaha ? 12:11 lolz 12:12 chyba tak x'D 12:12 czekaj sprawdze 12:12 bo sama też nie jestem pewna 12:13 chihuahua 12:13 tak się pisze xd 12:13 lol 12:13 ale byłam bliżej niż oni xD 12:13 x'D 12:14 kochanie kotku (lol) 12:14 tak badzo internety 12:15 jprdl.... to jest jakaś tragedia 12:15 jak można być takim tępym? 12:15 x'D 12:16 ale ich inteligencja uwypukla się w momencie 12:16 kiedy zamiast szukać nowych tekstów 12:17 cały czas ładują w was tekstem "przepisane z google" 12:17 xD 12:17 x'D 12:17 widać są tag bardzo twórczy 12:20 co za ulga 12:21 ale lagi 12:21 nie wiem gdzie jeste jestem xD 12:22 ah ta smutna prawda 12:22 taki jest polski internet 12:22 JPRDL 12:22 Co się zapytała 12:23 wo ile po angielsku se z ikmś popiszesz, tak po polsku nie ma z kim 12:23 o ile sobie po angielsku z kimś popiszesz, tak po polsku nie ma z kim 12:23 o-o 12:24 kasjopea: ktore to z Twoich kobt? 12:24 kasjopea: kont*? 12:24 Guest_xHerax: boski czeka az sianko dostanie do korytka 12:24 budziik: on ma swoje 12:24 budziik: hahahahaaa 12:24 Guest_BoskiKoniu: Jedyne? 12:24 kasjopea: doprawdy? 12:24 Guest_BoskiKoniu: tak? 12:24 a imvu mi zamuliło xD 12:24 OMG 12:24 lolz 12:24 on myśli 12:24 że to multi? xDD 12:24 hahaha xD 12:24 już nie ma się czego uczepić xD 12:24 idiota 12:25 x'D 12:25 jak można być tak ograniczonym 12:25 żeby nie rozważyć wersji innych 12:25 oni to myślą, że świat na imvu się zamyka xD 12:25 tak jak tamten 12:25 co to tak go poirytowaliśmy 12:25 że wyszedł z ukrycia 12:25 xD 12:25 x'D 12:25 "liczą się czyny nie słowa" 12:26 "tak, ale my jestesmy w grze" 12:26 "no i?" 12:26 "to jest chat" 12:26 xD 12:26 ktoś by pomyślał że my życia nie mamy o-o 12:27 12:27 ah ta Polska 12:27 o-o 12:27 po opisach już widac jacy są właściciele 12:27 a potem już tylko masz z nimi do czynienia 12:27 xD 12:28 JAK OBGADUJĄ SOWĘ 12:28 12:28 budziikbudziik SzeptDodaj do znajomych: sowa probowala nokautem madzie 12:28 kasjopeakasjopea SzeptDodaj do znajomychkasjopea SzeptDodaj do znajomych: o... 12:28 kasjopeakasjopea SzeptDodaj do znajomych: biedna sowa;p 12:28 budziikbudziik SzeptDodaj do znajomych: ale bila jak cipa 12:28 kasjopea: ahahahahha 12:28 Guest_xHeraxGuest_xHerax SzeptDodaj do znajomychGuest_xHerax SzeptDodaj do znajomych: hahaha 12:28 budziikbudziik SzeptDodaj do znajomych: hahahhahaha 12:28 budziik: a zobacz madzie 12:28 kasjopea: ahahhaha 12:28 budziik: twarda jeest 12:28 budziik: :) ))))) 12:28 kasjopea: Madzia :) )))) 12:28 budziik: tylko sie usmiechnela 12:28 budziik: hahahhaha 12:28 Guest_xHerax: nie wytrzymal i z piesci uderzal 12:29 : ahhahaha 12:29 Guest_xHerax: to byl on bo juz nie wiem 12:29 Guest_xHerax: haha 12:29 kasjopea: ono* 12:29 budziik: to bylo 12:29 budziik: ono 12:29 kasjopea: ahhahahaha 12:29 budziik: slonko 12:29 kasjopea: kochanie 12:29 Guest_xHerax: przeciez niesmiertelni jestesmy 12:29 kasjopea: :*** 12:29 budziik: nie wyrobie z toba 12:29 Guest_xHerax: to co chcial bic 12:29 Guest_xHerax: hahaha 12:29 kasjopea: :) 12:29 budziik: hahahhahaa 12:29 Szepnij do 12:29 Przestań szeptać 12:29 12:31 chyba dostali na święta pierwszy w życiu modem do neta i jeszcze biedaczyska nie ogarniają internetów 12:31 ciekawe jak oni sobie wyobrazali sobie te twoje multi 12:31 12:31 ale rozwaliło mnie to jak napisała Koper illuminati 12:31 a ta cośtam że w zeszłą zimę dostała 12:31 (lol) 12:31 x'DD 12:31 i nie ogarnęła jak Koper zacytował pytając się o co chodzi 12:31 xD 12:32 Jak oni po englishu nie umieją 12:32 tacy ludzie to się chyba z powietrza biorą :) 12:33 c; 12:33 Powietrze jest zbyt inteligentne 12:34 ale wcale nie muszą być tacy młodzi 12:34 jak czasem słyszę teksty siostry Mart 12:34 to ja się zastanawiam czy granica wieku ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie 12:34 o-o 12:34 jak można 12:34 kupić gry na ps3 12:34 jak się ma xboxa 12:35 no nie mogę xd 12:35 x'D 12:35 http://oi58.tinypic.com/ae4pp5.jpg 12:35 może jest febjulus i ma emulatory? 12:35 ogólnie wszystkie opisy polskie tak wyglądają 12:37 angielskie opisy nie są takie ostre 12:37 Guest_BoskiKoniu: noc jeszcze młoda, nic do roboty nie ma, więc mogę sobie "posiedzieć" tu do 5 rano 12:37 Guest_xHerax: haha 12:37 Guest_xHerax: ty to masz spust 12:37 Guest_BoskiKoniu: A czy ja coś piję? 12:37 częściej są to faktycznie opisy 12:37 przeważnie tagi 12:37 plus jakieś ograniczenia avatara, żeby pokój nie lagował 12:37 lol 12:37 jeden pokój 12:37 Bo normalni polacy nie grają w imvu 12:37 gość napisał 12:37 że nie można tańczyć 12:37 no chyba że pozwoli 12:37 xD 12:37 Zdaje się, że na IMVU osadzają się mentusy gorsze niż na wikii 12:38 xD 12:38 no ale załóżmy że chcesz se pograć 12:38 poszukać ludzi 12:38 a tu każdy jeden pokój 12:38 "mod ma zawsze rację, nie podoba sie to won" 12:38 "nowym wstęp wzbroniony" 12:38 "sprobuj tylko mi podskoczyc" 12:38 "nie przywitasz się - won" 12:38 "jezeli ci na cos nie pozwolilem to cię wywalę" 12:39 to mają być opisy pokoji? 12:39 : ty to masz spust 12:39 Guest_BoskiKoniu: A czy ja coś piję? 12:39 Guest_xHerax: oho 12:39 Guest_xHerax: a wiesz czy ja pije? 12:39 Guest_xHerax: czy pomyliles osoby? 12:39 Guest_BoskiKoniu: Słucham? 12:39 Guest_BoskiKoniuGuest_BoskiKoniu : Mówisz, że mam spust, więc co ma do tego, czy ty pijesz? 12:39 Guest_xHerax: ja pinkole 12:39 Guest_xHerax: nie interesuje mnie to czy pijesz 12:39 Guest_BoskiKoniu: Ale wiesz, że spust nie dotyczy snu a picia? 2014 12 27